


A Flower for a Rose

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dream Pack, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Opposites Attract, Romance, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance, The Vancouver crowd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "You bought me a flower?""No." Henry's tiny, adrenaline-fuelled smile grew. "Istoleyou a flower."





	A Flower for a Rose

"You bought me _a flower_?" The disgust was thick in Jiang's voice, one sharp brow lifted high, eyes shark-black and dismissive.

"No." It was entirely true, and Henry suppressed a smile as he struggled to keep up with Jiang's stride. Despite being a good deal shorter, Jiang was all leg. "I _picked_ you a flower."

Jiang's dark eyes rolled, clearly unimpressed.

Henry was certain it was simply a front. "I just took it off the bush."

That had Jiang slowing, turning his head to regard Henry over his shoulder. "You stole a flower for me?" There was something like awe in his voice.

Suppressing a smirk and stepping around to slide said flower, a pretty white gardenia, into the breast pocket of Jiang's Aglionby jacket, Henry agreed, "I did, yes."

Throwing a fond look down at the flower before meeting Henry's eyes with his own, Jiang said, " _Badass_."

Though it was a jibe, Henry's smile widened, and he said, "I learned it from you." 

Jiang was quick to kiss that smile away.

When they broke for air, lips brushing with every word, Henry breathed, "You're a bad influence."

A sharp nip to Henry's lower lip, and Jiang shot back, "You like it."

Henry's purr of agreement was swallowed up by another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship, guys. I love it so much <3
> 
> Written for Tumblr user Josephkavinsky, who is an angel
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
